This Boy Wants You Back
by theakumakuma
Summary: What happens when Nami gets sacked by Sanji? Is any one there for her? LuNa Rated T for language...


Disclaimer: Okay I'm going to get this over with…I…I don-…

_Disclaimer:_ Okay I'm going to get this over with…I…I don-….I DON"T OWN ONE PIECE… (What, what else do you want me to say!? Wasn't saying that painful sentence enough for you people!? Eep! Fine, fine I'll say it, sheesh) OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (……WHAT!? WHAT ELSE IS THERE!? Oh _that_…fine) _OR_ the song This Boy by The Beatles!! WOW…that was harder than I thought…

Roxie: Hello this is my first fanfic (don't exit) so it'll probably stink (don't click 'back') and it'll probably be the worst you've ever read (don't shut down XP). So with the modesty out of the way, let's enjoy this wonderful, fluffy song-fic about Luffy and Nami in high school (senior prom) - (They're about 2 years older and school is about to end.)

Luffy: NANI!? That much time has passed already!? Am I the Pirate King yet?

Roxie: Um, no. This is like an alternate setting or universe or whatever you want to call it

Luffy: OOOOH, so it's a mystery setting… OK!

Roxie: Oh and by the way this has a _little_ bit of Naruto and Inuyasha mixed in, sorry for not including that in the link. You know the one you clicked out of the goodness of your heart instead of other fic links. Sorry if Luffy seems a _LITTLE_ ooc., but hey, love does that. (Plus HELLO he _is_ two years older he has to get a_ little_ smarter! Plus I believe in smart Luffy, too bad for dumb Luffy believers! Sorry…)

**This Boy Wants You Back Again**

"Okay all you lovebirds out there. This one is just for you," the DJ said as he put in a different CD and waited for it to load.

Luffy was sitting on the bleachers, alone, watching the other seniors group together for the couples dance. _There's Inuyasha and Kagome, hmm, and Miroku about to get slapped by Sango, shishishi! Ah and there's Hinata with Naruto and is that Shikamaru with Temari? Finally. Whoa, did he just make a move?_

He stopped in his thoughts just long enough to hear the start of a slow song.

_**That boy**_

_**Took my love away  
He'll regret it someday  
but this boy**_

_**Wants you back again**_

That's when he saw Nami.

Damn she looked beautiful. Her dress was like her hair color except it was as if someone had mixed crème into it. She was wearing her high-heels except they were a different color; a little more like a tan coloring, and sleeker, too. But there was something wrong. As she came nearer he saw tear tracks on her cheeks, and her eyes were red from crying.

"Keh. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with_ Sanji_?" He immediately saw that he laid the contempt on a little too thick. She looked up and glared at him, a few more jewel like water droplets escaping down her cheeks. She looked like she was about to hit him, but then her expression changed to that of hopelessness.

"Tch, you don't have to worry about _him_ anymore. He and Robin were…were…," she stopped like she couldn't bring herself to say anymore.

_**That boy**_

_**Isn't good for you  
tho' he may want you too  
this boy**_

_**Wants you back again**_

He tried to act like he didn't care but he felt an ache in his chest when he saw his friend like this. Yeah, just a friend for all these years…

"Luffy, what happened? We all used to be such close friends. I haven't heard from Usopp since he moved over to Kanna's village. Zoro's a dropout with Tashigi. I guess it's okay for her since she went to college for a while…Chopper is studying medicine used in the wild. Brooke helps with anatomy in some far off campus and Franky's an owner of a huge mechanic business! The only ones here now are you, me, and _stupid_ Sanji," she concluded with a gloomy sigh.

Luffy sat beside her. "Well, wanna dance?"

"Nani?" she said as he pulled her up and started to draw her close in a waltz.

They went on in silence like this for a few minutes until Luffy said:

"I'm sorry about Sanji."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault he treated me that way. He always was really fickle; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…."

"That's not true! You deserved someone better than that bastard in the first place!" Luffy leaned in closer so that she could hear his next murmured words, "Maybe that someone better will ask you to dance with him tonight."

Her heart fluttered as his warm breath passed by her ear. _Is this Luffy? Did he hit puberty or something? When did he get so mature? Is he FLIRTING with me!? And why does it feel like it's working. . . ._

Yes Luffy had grown up. He was at least four inches taller now, no sweat. She could swear that he felt more muscled under his black tux than a few years ago. But his hair was still as havocked as ever under that straw hat of his, it gave him a sort of childish charm.

"Luffy I…I think I…" she was cut off as the next part of the song cut in.

_**Oh, and this boy**_

_**Would be happy**_

_**Just to love you, but oh my-y-y**_

_**That boy won't be happy**_

_**Till he's seen you cry-y-y**_

"What was that Nami?" he said, sounding a little hopeful.

She mumbled something. "What?"

"I said I love you, you idiot!" she said…yelled……screamed…

"Nami…" he said as he stepped back, looking like he just got his biggest wish granted and he couldn't believe it.

Neji and Tenten were just dancing by and Luffy heard him say, "About time, I was starting to pity poor Luffy over here for staring at you all day." At this Tenten knocked him on the head and dragged him away.

"Tch, Neji is right, you lovebirds are really slow," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto at which point both got whopped by their dates.

"You two are no different," they said together.

"Nami…you have no idea how long I've waited for that," Luffy said, moving closer and leaning in.

"Luffy…" she said tilting closer…

_**This boy **_

_**Wouldn't mind the pain**_

Closer…

_**Would always feel the same**_

_**If this boy**_

_**Gets you back again…**_

Closer…

_**This boy…**_

Closer…

_**This boy**_

"Just kiss already! Jeeze!" shouted Shikamaru.

They finally met, and it was like cloud nine. _Better than Sanji, _Nami realized as their tongues twined together and after a moment they pulled unwillingly apart. _No, stupid lungs! Why do you need to breathe? Air is a trifle thing! _Luffy thought through the cheers of the crowd.

As everyone separated to start dancing again, Luffy lead Nami away.

A few minutes later

"Hey I wonder where Luffy and Nami went," said Naruto. Hinata looked around, and as her eyes rested on the door to the courtyard, she thought she saw a silhouette of two people, hand in hand, looking up at the stars.

"Oh don't worry," she said, "I think they're absolutely fine."

Well, well, ju like? X3 you better have or else I'll shoot a pineapple at your head! -gets out a pineapple catapult- (Don't ask…)

I want to thank Eiichiro Oda-sama for having the excellent mind that made up One Piece!

And please R&R

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Arigatou tamodachi!


End file.
